I You
by dimensionalwritings
Summary: Post series AU! A little drabble based on Subaru's and Seishirou's reunion and him FINALLY telling Subaru how he feels. Angst/Sap(of course its slightly angsty IT HAS SUBARU SUMERAGI IN I)TRated T for sexual references also mentions of MPREG Slightly OOC but hopefully not too much ONE SHOT


They were in some world still traveling to be reunited with Kamui once more. Of course a new price was to be paid to let them keep hopping worlds. On the particular world they were on they ran into Seishirou's younger brother Fuuma. He was here on a job to find something. He was quite shocked to find out he had a niece and the young child was much like his elder brother was at this age. A terror. Seishirou loved to steal Fuuma's toys and put them in places he couldn't reach. Of course now the tables were turned and Fuuma towered his older brother. Mystic was running all over the small room jumping on the bed the small family must've shared. Seishirou sat there with that stupid grin plastered on his face while Subaru fidgeted nervously. Now that seemed odd. Finally Subaru broke the silence.

"Um Seishirou-san?" "Hmm?" "Can we please talk?"

Fuuma raised an eyebrow as he looked at the pair over his orange glasses. Glancing at Subaru he caught on. "Ah come on Mystic-chan,Uncle Fuuma will show you his bag of wonders."

Seishirou looked questionably at his younger brother as he lead his daughter outside of the small inn they were staying at. "What is it Subaru-kun?" Subaru flidded with the fastenings on his cloak. "Um,well,you see um,remember that night in the world called Piffle?"

How could he forget? The woman named Tomoyo had given them such a lovely suite and then had pulled Mystic with her to make the child some outfits. The two of them hadn't had proper alone time since the night of their reunion which was reduced to hushed sounds due to their daughter sleeping so close. But now? she was on the other ending of the building. Needless to say they both went crazy,even his precious Subaru-kun. Usually so sweet,so innocent. Not this night,he let go like the animal he was. It seemed to last for hours and when it was finally over they laid spent in eachothers arms. Seishirou shook his head at the memory,if he kept thinking about it he wouldn't be able to control himself. Gaining his compusure he spoke. "I do,why bring that up now?" "Because..I think i may be pregnant."

Seishirou's one good eye widened with shock. If his dear mother had ever found out that not only had her eldest son mated with a man,but a vampire well he'd just have to consider killing her. He mused to himself thinking that his dear mother had two sons that loved to hunt,one who had magic powers of a priest of sorts and both that were infatuated with vampires. Gah he was getting soft in his old age. Him? Infatuated? Hardly. He refused to believe it. Until a hand grabbed his and he was left staring into those emerald green eyes. Eyes he had longed forever to be able to stare into. His mind drifted back to Nihon before he took off,his brother choosing to stay the night. "You know the way you go on about Subaru-san,I'd say you were in love with him." "I am a hunter Fuuma,i merely seek my prey." Fuuma rolled his eyes. "I am too but I'd be lying if I said Kamui meant nothing to me. So do me a favor. I know you never did me many growing up and the one you did you paid for dearly. But WHEN you do find Subaru-san,tell him how you feel and for the love of all worlds stop trying to get yourself killed, perhaps if you admit your true feelings to yourself you'll be able to find him." Not long after that(atleast it wasnt long to Seishirou) Mystic showed up and then they found Subaru. And yet in all that time the hunter never said the words to Subaru. The best Subaru got was 'I...you..' after their night in Piffle. "Seishirou-san? I'm sorry if you didn't want to hear about this,I'm just a burden I know and now ontop of me and Mystic-chan,there's going to be one more to take care of. I'm sorry." The tears were spilling from Subaru's eyes at a steady pace. "Subaru-kun..I.." Why was this so hard to say? He said it before,to his brother when they were children and they were curled int he corner hiding from their parents. He knew for fact Subaru was someone important. The young vampire had saved his life,so Seishirou could do this. "Subaru-kun,I..lo-love..you." Subaru's eyes widened as his brain processed it he flung himself into the older man. "I love you too,i always have. I always wished i'd see you again." Without thinking of the consequences he may get later Subaru grabbed the hunter's face and pulled him into a kiss. At this moment Fuuma and Mystic came back in. "Well it's about time Nii-san." At this comment Seishirou lifted his free hand and flipped a finger in his brother's direction.

"Now is that anything to do in front of your daughter?" The pair hadn't separated intact Subaru was lifted off his feet. Finally the kiss broke and both were left breathlessly staring into the each other's eyes. "Brother mine,would it be possible for you to stay here tonight? To babysit Mystic-chan?" Fuuma shrugged. "I suppose why?" "I need to find someone to join a priest/hunter and a vampire,make the family official shall we say." Subaru's face flushed red. "Also Fuuma,if you see our dear sweet mother,you can tell her that her eldest son found the reason he was born." He then lead Subaru out of the inn and they started walking towards the town. "Well Mystic-chan let's see if we can entertain ourselves,your daddies won't be back for awhile."

A/N: sorry for the sap and hope you liked? I betaed this myself because it was written as a surprise for my beta and another friend. I did this with 3 hours of sleep so it may not be perfect. i'll fix it when I'm not half asleep.


End file.
